The Music Awards (Part 1)
The Music Awards, Part 1 is the thirteenth episode of the first season, and the 13th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot The annual Music Awards are coming up and both Jem and The Holograms and The Misfits are vying for the Best New Rock Band Award. Pizzazz convinces her father to buy her a music company so Eric can promote them before the awards are voted on. Jerrica takes the Starlight Girls out for a shopping spree. Deirdre attempts to show Jerrica a costume just like Jem's, but is quickly dismissed because Jerrica is busy at the moment. Misfits Music is set up directly across the street from Starlight Music, much to Jerrica's annoyance. She gathers the Holograms for a meeting with Synergy, who offers to enhance their act by creating new costumes and special effects, but the meeting turns dangerous when Techrat, Eric's new gadget man, tests out a jamming device that makes all the electrical appliances in Starlight Mansion go haywire, including Synergy's lasers. Luckily the disturbance stops before anyone gets hurt. Video introduces Jem and the Holograms to her friend Danse after she dances to "When It's Only Me And The Music". Danse shows the band around Haven House, which is a safe house for runaway teens. Deirdre complains to the other Starlight Girls that Jerrica never pays attention to them anymore. Ashley scoffs at this, reminding her that Jerrica works hard to support them, but Deirdre insists that Jem would make time for them. Back at Haven House, Danse asks the Holograms to headline at a special benefit to raise money for Haven House, which they agree to do. They go back to Starlight Mansion to begin planning the event. Jem and Rio get into a fight about the new effects she wants to add to the act but doesn't want to let him know that the special effects are Synergy's. Deirdre interrupts them, but when Jem slams the door in her face, she starts to cry. Then, she decides to run away and Ba Nee wants to join her. Krissie also joins to keep an eye on them and leaves Jerrica a note. Meanwhile, an angry and abusive father throws his son, Danny, out of the house, getting tired of him. The girls run away to the Misfits, who call social services and anonymously report that Jerrica is mistreating her Starlight Girls. At Starlight Music, Jem finds out from Lin-Z that the Haven House Benefit is the same night as the Music Awards, and that missing the awards ceremony would hurt her chances to win. She apologizes to Danse and backs out. The Holograms search everywhere for the missing girls, but there's no trace of them. Feeling guilty for ignoring them, Jem calls Danse and tells her that they'll perform at the benefit concert because they learned the hard way that some things are more important than awards. Deirdre, Krissie and Ba Nee are not happy with the Misfits and decide to take off. They go to a Misfits concert but can't see anything, so they decide to climb up on a speaker scaffolding in order to see the show better. Krissie lets everyone know that she doesn't like it up that high and starts to scooch back down but her foot slips and begins to fall. Songs featured *"She Makes An Impression" - Jem and The Holograms *"When It's Only Me And The Music" - Jem and The Holograms *"I Am A Giant" - The Misfits Quotes :Krissie: (to Deidre and Ba Nee) I thought they were gonna help us! :Roxy: Ah, look. We fed you and you gotta place to sleep. So quit gripping. ---- :Pizzazz: I thought you should know, Jerrica Benton of the Starlight Foundation, has been mistreating her girls and three of them have ran away. ---- :Techrat Pizzazz: I tell you it's mine. (reaching for the disruptor) Give it here! :Pizzazz: Get lost, you creep. ---- :Deidre apart her posters: Jerrica doesn't care. Jem does care! :Ba Nee: We care. :Krissie: What are you doing? :Deidre: I'm leaving! :Krissie: You mean... running away!? :Deidre: Right now! ---- :Danse Jem: What about the Music Awards? :Jem: We've learned the hard way that some things are more important than awards. ---- :Eric: Techrat, meet the Misfits. Like it or not. ---- :Pizzazz (about Techrat): Eric, where'd you find this weirdo? :Eric: Techrat's not a weirdo. Techrat's a genius! ---- :Pizzazz: Daddy, I need to buy a music company. (her father mumbles, ignoring her) You see, there's this really big music award coming up, so I thought I'd sprout wings and fly away. Goofs *When Pizzazz talks to her father, his hair alternates from gray to brown. Trivia *Danse, Danny and Techrat are introduced in this episode, as well as the Misfits' new music company, Misfits Music. *Techrat was written to eventually replace Zipper as Eric's main henchman. *Jerrica and Danse have something in common, as both are young women that help to run charitable organizations. *"When It's Only Me And The Music" is one of the very few Jem songs that are dedicated to Danse. *When Roxy yelled at Krissie for her ungrateful attitude after taking them in, this might possibly stem from the fact that she was once a runaway as well, although this is mere speculation. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 1